Dyskusja użytkownika:Baakamono
hidden=yes type=comment buttonlabel=Zostaw wiadomość editintro=User:Ponuraaak/dyskusja default= __TOC__ Wiesz...Tego mojego doujinshi jest na raze jak na lekarstwo, więc nie sądzę, że powinnam je teraz tutaj wstawiać, ale jeśli naprawdę jesteś ciekaw to zapraszam na mojego deviantart'a (http://tokoroni.deviantart.com/) gdzie jest on w języku angielskim (cały czas go tworzę)! :D Będzie mi bardzo miło! :3 Ojej...nie spodziewałam się ze je polubisz...Mimo to bardzo dziękuję! I przepraszam, że zapomniałam się podpisać! ._. Karasugami (dyskusja) 19:11, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) gg moje gg to 40201811 mógł bys mi wysłać wiadomosć to bym cie dodałKozakdowoza (dyskusja) 12:55, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) tamte gg mi się zepsuło odkąt ostatni raz pisałeś niewiem co ale moje nowe gg to 40344839 Kozakdowoza (dyskusja) 18:13, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Przesyłanie jak przeslac obrazek ? Współpraca z Fairy Tail Wiki Mam pytanie: Czy chciałbyś aby nasze wikie zawiązały współpracę? Czekam na odpowiedź Re:Manga Właśnie wróciłem z domu, a tam czasowo nie mam dostępu do internetu. Porobiłem jednak zdjęcia poemów itd, także zaczynam się za to brać. Z tego co widzę utworzyłeś już art o tomie 12ym. Mam robić tak jak do tej pory czyli włącznie z wklejaniem streszczeń chapterów z angielskiej czy zrobić to tak jak Ty czyli dać same nagłówki ich tytułów i zostawić streszczenie komuś innemu?--Nekosama (dyskusja) 15:31, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Błąd w artykule Gin Ichimaru. Jego prawdziwe imie to Ginyanote a jego włosy są bardziej fioletowe niż srebrne Wiesz, zabierz mi tego admina, bo nie chce mi się pracować. Screeny bd robił dalej oczywiście.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:35, sty 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Cześć jestem Hinata87 z Fullmetal alchemist wiki. Mam propozycję co byś powiedział n wspólną współpracę ? [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 10:22, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Na wspólnej reklamie :) [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 15:30, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Tak ;) [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 15:36, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Skórka Witaj. Zauważyłem, że jakiś czas temu poprosiłeś o zrobienie skórki dla tej wikii. Ponieważ wcześniej tej prośby nie zauważyłem, zgłaszam się teraz. Jeśli wciąż chcesz pomocy przy jej (skórki) wykonaniu, możesz odpisać na mojej stronie dyskusji (żebym nie przeoczył) i udzielić mi uprawnień administratora - tak byłoby mi po prostu wygodniej, bo gdyby coś wyglądało niedobrze, albo odstawałoby od reszty, mógłbym to od razu poprawić. W razie czego każdą moją edycję mógłbyś też wycofać. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości - pisz. Będę rad mogąc pomóc Wam w ulepszeniu tego projektu. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 09:29, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :No, chyba skończyłem. Powiedz czy i jak Ci się podoba, co ewentualnie zmienić lub poprawić itp, a postaram się to zmienić. Pamiętaj, że zmieniłem tylko style css w MediaWiki:Wikia.css i MediaWiki:Geshi.css, nie zmieniałem szablonów i by je dopasować do wyglądu wiki, musisz sam to zrobić. :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 10:41, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :PS Jeśli podoba Ci się i nie trzeba nic zmieniać, po prostu mnie o tym poinformuj i od razu odbierz uprawnienia administratora, bo te nie będą mi dłużej potrzebne. :Nie ma za co. :) Miło słyszeć, że tak podoba Wam się moja praca. Jakbyście mieli z czymś problemy - jestem do usług. :Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 14:41, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) Szablony Właśnie trzeba też kolory czarne szablonów zmienić. Np. taki szablon (Bleach Wiki:Character Template (Standard)). Nie pasuje do nowego wyglądu. 12:54, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :Szablony mogą być zrobione na miliony sposobów - ja bym proponował dopasowanie jej do ogólnego wyglądu wiki - a więc zrobienie zaokrąglonych, przerywanych ramek w niebieskim kolorze, półprzezroczyste tło i tym podobne. :Styl css dla prostokątnej ramki to: border: 1px dashed #006caf; :Styl css dla półprzezroczystego, czarnego tła to: background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.47) !important; :Styl css dla zaokrąglonej ramki to: border: 1px dashed #006caf !important; -moz-border-radius: 11px !important; -webkit-border-radius: 11px !important; } :To wszystko można wrzucić np. do jakiejś tabeli, by wyglądało tak: komórka 1 komórka 2 komórka 3 komórka 4 komórka 5 komórka 6 :Co da: komórka 1 komórka 2 komórka 3 komórka 4 komórka 5 komórka 6 :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 13:35, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :PS Dodałem właśnie przezroczystość do szablonu, który zalinkował Alzanino. Możesz na jego podstawie zrobić inne. Przydałoby się poprawić te na stronie głównej i w wiki aktywności. Spójrz tutaj na przykład. ::Dodałem do obrazków odstęp 5 pikseli z prawej, lewej i góry, oraz 10 pikseli z dołu. Odstępy (marginesy) są teraz lepiej widoczne. ::MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 14:23, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Szablon:Event Nie możecie zmienić koloru tła (zmieniłem tylko temu elementowi na samym dole - source), ponieważ mają przypisaną klasę "infoboxcell". Po czym to poznać? Po: class="infoboxcell" By to zmienić, musicie zmienić styl dla klasy "infoboxcell" w MediaWiki:Wikia.css, albo zrezygnować z używania tej klasy w szablonie. Jeśli wolicie pierwszy sposób, to do Wikia.css trzeba dodać: .infoboxcell { } Styl możecie dodać np. taki: background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.35) !important; Czyli wyszłoby: .infoboxcell { background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.35); } Nie sprawdzałem tego, ponieważ nie jestem tutaj adminem, ale powinno działać. Druga opcja, to zmiana w szablonie class="infoboxcell" na np. style="background: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.35);". To zmieni tylko kolor, można do tego dodać styl borderów itp. Jakby coś nie działało - piszcie. Możliwe, że gdzieś się pomyliłem. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 18:08, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) :Zobacz teraz i powiedz, czy jest OK. Muszę powiedzieć, że strasznie skomplikowany macie ten kod infoboksu... Masakra. :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 18:32, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath ☯']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(write)']] 20:32, sty 25, 2012 (UTC)